


Ride quickly, my heart is in the same place

by MFGLHY



Series: Make A Wish AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Liu Yang Yang, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genie Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Liu Yang Yang Are Best Friend, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery Are Best Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switch Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He didn't let his eyes lingering too long on the lamp. He didn't even ask anything about it.Yet, the owner gave it to him as a merchandise.It make him confused, but it didn't erase the giddy feeling he had the moment he had his hands on the lamp.(or just an excuse for some smut XD, after all, Xiaojun are gorgeous on Make A Wish)*Previously titledWe already have a different level, a different level, yeah*Rewrited on 7/12/2020*Crossposted onWattpad!
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Make A Wish AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971241
Kudos: 29





	Ride quickly, my heart is in the same place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! hoped it reach your expectation!  
> I already rewrited it, LOL.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> *Rewrited on 7/12/2020

He walked along the street, not finding anything that piqued his interest at all. He tried to find some food street vendor, he can’t just go home with empty hands. It wouldn’t do good, as tonight he was the one in charge of cooking.

And, he can’t cook…

He slumped his shoulder at the depressing thought, it sucks for him, at least Yangyang can cook even if it was for something simple like maybe frying eggs. It’d help him quite much, well sucks to be him.

He walked along the street and found the street food vendor that maybe Yangyang would like, it was like a miracle for him to find a food vendor in this street.

He didn’t mean to stare on the vendor’s decoration, but it had piqued his interest. It looked like it didn’t fit the view here. Without realizing it, the food vendor’s already asking him about the little thing near the cashier.

“Young man, do you like the lamp?”

He immediately turned his head toward the voice, “H—huh? Ah yeah, It looks pretty.” He stammered as he was caught off guard by the question.

“I can give you this lamp for free. Just think of it as a merchandise.”

Without him realizing it, he already walked far away from the vendor with a plastic bag containing the food he bought earlier and the lamp that he was staring at earlier. Slowly a smile creeping into his lips, he didn’t know why, but he had a good feeling for tonight.

His feet already bring him to the front of his shared home with Yangyang, with a goofy smile he opened the door and loudly announced his presence to the whole house with a booming voice.

“Yangie, I’m home! With food this time!”

Frown was making its way to his face, as he didn’t see Yangyang come out from his room nor he hears the shouting from his room.

He put down the plastic bag on the table and makes his way to Yangyang’s room. Slowly he knocked the door, as he waited and there aren’t any responses from Yangyang inside. He discreetly opened the door slightly, peeked through the door.

He let out a breath of relief, as he found Yangyang sleeping soundly, he almost cooed on the sight. Gently he shakes Yangyang’s body while calling his name.

“Yang, Yangie, wake up, I brought food, come on let’s eat.”

Yangyang let out a groan, “Hnng, a few minutes more please…”

“Come on wake up, if you sleep now, you’ll stay awake until morning and tomorrow morning you have lecture. It wouldn’t do good, you don’t want to miss the important lecture, do you?”

Yangyang let out a loud groan at Hendery’s reminder, he sat up from his bed, blinking his eyes blearily, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, yes, I’m up, Dery.”

He grumbled as he sat down and checking his phone for time. Hendery let a smile etched on his lips at Yangyang’s grumble, then gently ruffled Yangyang’s bed hair.

After he do that, he let himself out from Yangyang’s room and walked to the table where he put the plastic bag on. He pulled out the pretty thing and bring it to his room, as he was in the safety of his room. He put down the lamp and immediately go to the bathroom.

Decided that a shower would do good before he eats, he hummed as he showered and washing his hair, letting the sweat that was sticking into his skin washed away and replaced by the scent of his bodywash.

As he dried his body and hair, he rummages through his drawer for his comfortable clothes. Smile was reaching his face as he found the thing he searched for. He laid down the clothes as he hummed and slowly wearing the clothes.

He immediately put his towel back to dry, he let his hand reaching for the lamp he put down on his desk, he let his eyes observing the lamp carefully, as he found dust on the lamp, he let his hand rub the spot where the dust is.

Without realizing the touches, that made to the lamp, a purple mist appearing slowly from the lamp and Hendery panicked at the sight of the mist. He let out a sigh of relief as the mist disappeared, thinking that the worst is over and there’s nothing happened.

It was wrong, it’s not over yet.

He almost let out a high-pitched scream at the sight of hand on his arms, he let his hand formed into a ball and punched the stranger in his right.

“Whoa, whoa, easy, easy, don’t punch me.”

His ears perked up on the stranger voice, he immediately pulled back his fist. Then lifted his head up to look at the stranger on his right side, he can feel his mouth hangs open at the sight he was greeted by. He was mesmerized by the beauty he was seeing.

“Wha—what are you? A—are you an angel?”

At this the ethereal beauty let out a beautiful sound from his mouth, he was shocked by the sound of it, and he almost tempted to die on the spot. After all, he already saw the most beautiful person beside his roommate for today.

“Hahaha, thank you for the compliment, unfortunately I’m not an angel.”

He can feel himself become smitten for the ethereal beauty, it was hard to not fall in love with the said so person.

“Well, pretty boy, you can say that I’m a genie.”

The beauty said to him with a wide smile etched on his lips, Hendery can feel his heart skipping a beat at the sight in front of him. but then he remembered that he hasn’t eaten yet as his stomach making sounds, a goofy smile creeping into his lips.

“Oops, maybe we can continue this conversation later?”

The genie shrugged his shoulder, as he was saying _It’s up to you_. Smile still etched on his expression, Hendery feels bad for leaving the genie inside his room, so he was thinking that maybe he can invite the genie eating with him and Yangyang.

“Um, I think you can join me to eat, you probably want to change your clothes first.”

He said with an awkward smile as he gestured at the genie’s fancy clothes, the genie shrugged his shoulder and with the snap of his finger, his clothes magically changed to something resembling what was Hendery wearing.

“Um… that’s great, follow me then.”

Wordlessly the genie follows Hendery towards the dining room, Yangyang was already sitting down on the chair with his chopsticks and spoon out as he gobbled up the food Hendery bought from the street food vendor.

“Woah, Hendery, who is that?”

At Yangyang’s question, Hendery breaks out in a cold sweat, he forgot to ask his name!

“Xiaojun, you can call me Xiaojun.”

He let out a breath of relief, but his head immediately focused on the genie’s name, it suits him quite well, he can daydream all night long if it wasn’t for Yangyang snapping him out from his daydream (Or you can say nightdream?).

“So, what’s your friend doing here? Usually you would say something to me before you invite your friend here.”

At this Hendery only can bit his lips nervously, he didn’t even think that far, nor he thought any reasonable excuse he can gave to Yangyang. He can feel sweat dripping from his forehead, he almost cursed his naïve way of thinking.

Thankfully, Xiaojun spoke up before he can tell anything about Xiaojun is a genie and actually he isn’t his friend from his university nor class.

“Oh, I’m here crashing on your house for the night, it’s urgent and I didn’t have anyone else besides Hendery here to crash on.”

Xiaojun smile widely at Yangyang as he said the lie, Hendery was quite convinced by Xiaojun’s lie, it’s not like Yangyang would know. He hoped Yangyang would believe the lie.

“Okay…”

Yangyang nodded at Xiaojun, even though he had this look on his face, he was quite unconvinced by his lie. Hendery wordless walked to the kitchen picking a pair of chopstick and spoon for him and Xiaojun.

As he sat down on his seat, he can feel some tension between Xiaojun and Yangyang. He hoped it wasn’t anything serious, he really wished that both of them can tolerate each other, it would be even better if both of them liked each other.

“I’m done!”

Yangyang exclaimed, as he stood up from his seat. He walked to the sink and washed his dirty dishes, as he dried his hands off, his eyes lingering at Xiaojun for a long time.

Hendery noticed this and looked at Yangyang in exchange, he had this uneasy feeling at Yangyang’s stare. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad, but as he looked closely at the glint in Yangyang’s eyes, he already knows that it would resulting something baffling.

“Hendery, I would be sleeping now, thanks for the food!”

He nodded at Yangyang wordlessly as he continuing to eat, while looking at Xiaojun beside him eating as well. He knew it was rude to stare but he can’t take off his eyes from Xiaojun, his mind was full of Xiaojun’s images.

“Hey, I know you’re staring at me, pretty boy.”

Hendery immediately turned his head from Xiaojun, as his cheeks turned crimson. He can feel his face burns with shame, he immediately focused back to his food and decided to not stare at the genie for now.

It’s not easy for him to hold himself back from staring at the genie for a long time, he knew that Xiaojun probably can feel all of his stares. It was hard to not stare.

“Spit it out, pretty boy.”

He almost chokes at the food he was chewing on, not expecting Xiaojun to say anything. He immediately pulled a glass of water that was on the table and drank it to make himself not choking to death. He throws a glare at Xiaojun for startling him. it’s not fun to be choking on food you know.

Xiaojun gave him a playful smile, not apologetic at all toward Hendery.

“It’s your own fault, Hendery.”

Xiaojun said to Hendery playfully, as he picked up another piece of food to his plate. Not disturbed by the fact he almost made Hendery die from choking on piece of food.

He shakes his head at Xiaojun, not expecting his playful antics.

As few minutes pass by, he stood up picking up the used utensils by him and Xiaojun. He hummed a tune as he washed the utensils and once again he almost let out a scream when the genie suddenly appeared beside him as he dried his hands.

“Xiaojun!”

He hit Xiaojun with his palm rapidly, as his heart skipping a beat for a moment. Xiaojun wordlessly let a grin etched on his lips, suddenly Hendery just feel the need to punch something preferably, Xiaojun.

“You do that again, I’ll punch you across the face.”

Hendery said to Xiaojun in threatening tone, as he narrowed his eyes at Xiaojun, looking at him suspiciously. He takes back all his earlier words, Xiaojun is not an angel at all. He’s a devil in disguise. He cursed under his breath as he walked back to his room with Xiaojun following behind him.

“Well, you’ll sleep here.”

He gestured to the floor, not wanting Xiaojun to sleep on the same bed as him. he shuddered at the thought Xiaojun would probably making pranks at him. he hoped it wouldn’t happened, he didn’t need another Yangyang in his life.

“Why?”

He draped his hands over his face, letting out an exasperated sigh at Xiaojun’s question. He almost wants to retort in response to Xiaojun’s question. But decided to not to, after all Xiaojun is probably a genie without common sense.

“Because,” he said loudly to Xiaojun, “I don’t want you to sleep in the same bed as me?”

Hendery ended the statement with a questioning tone, he didn’t know why he did that, but he had the feeling that it was because of Xiaojun’s pleading eyes at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Xiaojun still had his pleading eyes toward him, he narrowed his eyes. But his gaze immediately softened at Xiaojun unconsciously. He turned away his head immediately as he feels something hot creeping up to his face. He can guess that his face would be red.

“…Alright, you can sleep next to me.”

Hendery said to Xiaojun, feeling defeated. It seems like he wasn’t immune to Xiaojun’s genie charms. He cursed as he let his guard down around Xiaojun, probably because of his angelic face and his soft-spoken voice.

He immediately lay down on his side of the bed, not waiting for Xiaojun. He tried to close his eyes and focusing on sleeping. But he was distracted by the soft sounds that was coming out from Xiaojun’s pretty lips. His mind still stays awake fully, he tried to close his eyes but to no avail, it didn’t help him to get some sleep.

+++

Morning comes, he blinked his eyes rapidly, not believing what just happened to him.

He can’t sleep, _at all_.

And to worsening the matter, he has a lecture this morning. He put his hand on his forehead as he sat down on the edge of the bed, scrunching his nose, as he feels his eyes like it was just flashed by ten flashlights at once.

He stood up from his bed, grumbling under his breath and goes to the bathroom slowly, feeling sick from the lack of sleep. He can feel a dull throb on his head, behind his eyes. He decided after taking a quick shower he would need some coffee.

He can’t focus on his lecture if he didn’t have anything to made him stay awake. It wasn’t a wise choice, but it was the only choice he had for now. everything feels like it was happening so fast, he was tired. He can see some sparks from his eyes, feeling lightheaded for a second.

“G’morning.”

He squinted his eyes at the living room, to see Yangyang relaxing for a moment before he goes to his campus. He can see Yangyang holding a cup of coffee, it was still steaming hot.

“Mm, g’morning Yang.”

He mumbled as he dried his hair, he walked to the kitchen trying to brew a coffee for himself. He cheered at himself, as he didn’t fail to make the coffee. Slowly he sipped the hot beverage, feeling somewhat energized by the drink.

“A tough night?”

Hendery hummed at Yangyang’s question, but he didn’t elaborate further the meaning of his hum. He can see Yangyang slowly had a smirk on his lips. He glared at him, he didn’t take off his gaze of him, when Yangyang stopped smirking then he stopped glaring at Yangyang sharply.

“Didn’t you need to go already?”

“C’mon, a few minutes more.”

“It’s up all to you, If you’re late to your lecture, don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”

He said to Yangyang as he walked back to his room to change his clothes, he didn’t even try to be quiet as Xiaojun still slept on his bed. He was annoyed by Xiaojun, but he tried to not think about it. he had more important matter than plotting Xiaojun’s demise by his own hand.

+++

It wasn’t the most pleasant day ever, but he had it through, his body didn’t even cooperate with him. he still can feel the dull throb, he already gets some painkiller, but it didn’t have many effects on this annoying dull throb.

“Hendery, are you okay?”

He lifted his head from the desk he was occupying on the library, he slowly blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. He was surprised to see Yangyang and Haechan.

“Hmm, I’m okay, it’s just a dull throb.”

He explained to them, not wanting the conversation goes further than a harmless question. He already saw Haechan’s furrowed eyebrows at his answer he probably didn’t believe him.

“Do you want to go home? I can take you home.”

Haechan offered to him, as he saw sweat trickling down his forehead. Hendery shakes his head lightly at his offer, he can’t afford to miss this class. Even if he needs to attend the class when he was on the edge of falling sick.

“Hyuck, just go to your class, I’ll take home this idiot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I already had the important class covered after all.”

“Alright then! I leave Hendery on your capable hands!”

Exclaimed Haechan, as he waved both of Yangyang and Hendery goodbye. As Haechan was out of sight, Yangyang let out a sigh at Hendery’s condition.

“Tsk, Dery, what did I say about getting sick?”

Hendery stays silent at Yangyang’s question, feeling embarrassed getting caught by his housemate. He only shakes his head and tried to stand up by himself. But then his legs wobbled at the moment he tried to stand up.

Yangyang immediately catch Hendery before the said person can fall down on his face first, he let out a sigh once again at Hendery’s stubborn ass. And support Hendery’s weight throughout the walk to the house.

++++

Without him needing to open the door, he already had Xiaojun to open the door for him. Yangyang was surprised when Xiaojun suddenly appeared in front of the door.

Wordlessly, Xiaojun lifted Hendery bridal’s style, not saying anything until he put down Hendery on the couch. Yangyang was relieved when Xiaojun lifted Hendery, as Hendery suddenly goes limp beside him without any reason.

“What happened to him?”

Xiaojun asked to Yangyang, as he tried to feel Hendery’s body temperature. He frowned when he didn’t sense anything wrong with his body temperature. He almost panicked at the thought that Hendery had the possibility of dying.

“I don’t know, I just found him like this on the library, I thought he only had some bad headache.”

Yangyang shrugged nonchalantly, he didn’t even know why Hendery was like this. he had no idea for any reason why Hendery is like this.

“Food poisoning?”

“That can’t be, I practically ate the same food as him.”

“Then what is it?”

Xiaojun bit his lip nervously, he already saw some cases like this. and this wasn’t his first nor his last time for seeing this. he knew the source of this sudden sickness, it shouldn’t make any sense.

Wordlessly, he walked to Hendery’s room, bringing out his lamp.

“Xiaojun? What is that?”

“It’s… complicated, I would explain it to you later.”

Xiaojun crouch down to Hendery, taking Hendery’s hand gently and put it on top of his lamp. Slowly color was coming back to Hendery’s face and he wasn’t pale like before nor his hands are clammy like previously.

“Hendery?”

Hendery opened his eyes slowly, squinting his eyes at the sight in front of him.

“Xiaojun? Yangyang?”

He called out their name in confusion, feeling his head was pounding hard. He still can feel the dull throb but slowly it disappears with every second pass by.

“Why am I here?”

He questioned with a voice above whisper, he let his hand goes to his forehead. He scrunched his nose as he didn’t hear any answer from any of them. He let his eyes lingering on Yangyang’s and Xiaojun’s face, waiting for their expression to tell him something.

“Xiaojun is a genie, huh?”

Hendery was taken aback by Yangyang’s words, he didn’t expect for Yangyang to knew about the matter, except Xiaojun himself told Yangyang about it.

“Yes, he is.”

He didn’t even try to cover up the truth, it wouldn’t do anything. After all, the secret is already out in the open, why should he bother to cover it up?

Yangyang’s eyes sparkled at the mention that Xiaojun is a genie, it wasn’t an everyday thing you would see a genie in real life. Xiaojun move slightly from Yangyang and get closer to Hendery, probably feeling a little bit scared by Yangyang’s gaze at him.

“Anyway, Hendery I forgot to tell you, that I only can grant one wish and you need to hold close the lamp to yourself if you don’t want to fall sick.”

Hendery tilted his head at Xiaojun’s words, feeling a little bit weirded out as he needed to hold close the lamp and have it on him. he frowned at Xiaojun, lifting his eyebrow, asking some explanation from the genie.

Xiaojun sighed, letting his hand ran through his blonde hair, he sat down beside Hendery. Staring at Yangyang the second he sat down on the couch.

“Did he need to hear this too?”

Xiaojun pointed at Yangyang that was standing across him, Hendery scratched his head, unsure how to tell Yangyang go away. Then decided to let Yangyang sat across him, making him the one that sat nearest Xiaojun.

“Well, you better pay attention.”

Xiaojun warned as he cleared his throat, shifting on his seat. His eyes turned to stoic looking without any glint of mischief like before, his eyes becoming unfocused as if he was staring at something faraway.

“I wasn’t a genuine genie, I’m more like… you can say an experiment. I was tangled with some organization, I don’t remember what year it is. But, it wasn’t a modern era like this. we are more focused on magic, I’m not a genie, I’m a magician.”

Xiaojun stopped for a moment, clearing his throat once again. Hendery let his eyes gaze up onto Xiaojun’s eyes, he can saw his eyes pooled with tears. He had the urge to erase the tear but refrain himself to do so.

“I didn’t remember it clearly, but I remember the first time I had my owner. I saw it with my own eyes, I saw them dying in front of my eyes. Every time I have a new owner, they would probably die before I granted their wish. And that was probably what would happen to you, if you didn’t come home in hurry and ignore the signal.”

Xiaojun finished as he let his eyes finally become focused once again, Hendery can feel his hard gaze was piercing through his body. He turned his gaze from Xiaojun to Yangyang.

Yangyang was looking at Xiaojun with amusement and astonishment, he was mesmerized by Xiaojun’s story. Hendery already can imagined that Yangyang was storing Xiaojun’s story in one of his draft on his mind to be used for a future story.

+++

It was nighttime already, he was in his room, avoiding Xiaojun and Yangyang for a moment. He didn’t want to meet any of them, the thought of him dying still processing in his mind. It feels a little bit far-fetched, he can’t believe it.

It was just last night that he brought the lamp with him, feeling all giddy and now? he feels miserable from all the depressing thought he had when he hears Xiaojun’s story.

He sighed as he turned around on his bed, resting his aching eyes for a moment.

It wasn’t even long after that, he hears a knock on his door. He can guess that it was probably Yangyang asking him to eat.

“Hendery!”

 _Yup, it’s our one and only Yangyang_.

“Yeah?”

“Come out, let’s eat.”

“Okay, I’ll come out in a sec!”

Hendery knew it was pointless to refuse the offer to eat, his stomach already grumbled from the lack of food. He stood up from his bed, his hand ran through his hair. As he walked toward the door and turn the knob.

He stumbled backwards, as he was surprised to find Xiaojun stood in front of his door. He placed his hand on his chest, almost having a mini-heart attack from the surprise.

“Hey, say something don’t just stand there.”

Xiaojun shakes his head lightly, like he was snapped back to reality. A smile was on his lips to say that he was sorry. Hendery tilted his head, he got a feeling that it wasn’t normal for Xiaojun to be like this. he already missing the snarky reply from the genie.

“Okay, it’s fine. It seems like you were under the weather right now.”

He muttered as he pulled Xiaojun along the way, he pretended that he didn’t hear all the protest Xiaojun already said. He pulled him close to him, that he didn’t even miss the way Xiaojun had his face dusting with a hint of blush.

That he almost rubbed his eyes, making sure that he didn’t imagine the sight in front of him.

But decided to not do that, in case of Xiaojun getting even more embarrassed by him knowing it. he shrugged his shoulder, not sensing that there is something weird with the tension between Xiaojun and Yangyang.

Not noticing that Xiaojun and Yangyang giving signal with each other. He was too occupied with the food in front of him, he let a satisfied smile appearing on his lips.

Without even warning, the moment he put his dirty plate on the sink. Both of Yangyang and Xiaojun pulled him to one of the guest room where Xiaojun currently reside in. he let out a loud protest when they pulled him from the sink.

“Hey, what are you going to do with me?”

He loudly shouted at both of them. without even saying anything, both of them covered Hendery’s mouth with their hand. when they already inside of Xiaojun’s current room, he was placed on the chair.

“Please shut up for a minute, Hendery. And listen to what we want to say.”

Hendery nodded at Yangyang’s request, with that Yangyang take off the gag on Hendery’s mouth. He immediately stretched out his currently aching jaw, he gestured at both of them to say what was on their mind.

“Okay then, I’ll say it.” Xiaojun take a deep breath as he braced himself for who knows what, “Hendery, you only have today to make a wish before I disappear back into the lamp.”

Hendery’s jaw immediately goes slack from the shock he got, he shakes his head lightly, he can’t believe what he just heard. He gestured to Xiaojun to explain, he waited and waited to no avail. He sighed, then gestured at Yangyang, to tell the matter.

“Well, don’t be shocked.”

He nodded at Yangyang’s words, he tried to gather up his entire being before he was blown off by this shockingly words that Yangyang would say to him.

“Okay, We actually love you,”

“Wait, WHAT? Ho—How? More importantly why me?”

Yangyang facepalmed at Hendery’s words, but blush still dusting his cheeks. The same thing happened to Xiaojun, but he bowed his head not letting Hendery saw his face. He holds Yangyang’s hand tightly and hiding his face behind Yangyang feeling a little bit shy.

“Actually, can we take our words back? We really fall in love with an idiot.”

Yangyang nodded in agreement with Xiaojun’s words, Hendery immediately flailed his hands in panic at their words.

“Wha—what? No, no, please. I know, I love you too.”

Yangyang and Xiaojun chuckled, “Yes, yes, we know it already.” Said both of them simultaneously, while looking at each other.

Hendery already feels something is up with all of this, he can feel his skin crawling, goosebumps already forming. By the way of their gazes at him, he can feel something would feel sore until tomorrow.

++++

Hendery were left breathless the moment his lips touched Xiaojun’s lips, he feels something electrifying within his body as his tongue tangled up with Xiaojun. Every push and pull leave him breathless and making him want more.

While kissing Xiaojun making him breathless, kissing Yangyang is a different matter. The moment he kissed him, he feels himself become hot wanting more. He whined against both of them, eliciting chuckle from both of them.

Yangyang bit his lower lips, demand Hendery to open his mouth, Hendery obediently opened his lips, let Yangyang’s tongue exploring his mouth. Drool trickling down from his lips to his neck, as they kiss passionately.

Xiaojun not wanting to lose from Yangyang. He decided to let his hands roaming on Hendery’s body, he didn’t protest against Xiaojun’s hand, he let him roams all around his torso.

As Hendery breaks away from their heated kiss, he takes a deep as he leans on to Xiaojun’s body. They moved away from their position and take a position on the bed with Hendery sandwiched between Yangyang and Xiaojun’s body.

Slowly they adjusted with their position, Hendery let himself be cared by his lovers, he can feel their hands roaming on his body. He feels himself be turned on by their touch all over his body, his dick twitches as he feels hot breath fanning on his neck.

Xiaojun snapped his fingers making their clothes disappear within a blink of eye. Yangyang let out a groan as he saw Xiaojun using his powers, feeling a little bit hot from seeing Xiaojun as a genie. After the snap, Xiaojun’s hand latched on Hendery’s chest, he flicked and twisted both of his nipples.

Eliciting a moan from Hendery, making Hendery’s cheeks dusted with pink blush. Yangyang grinned at Hendery’s reaction and signaled Xiaojun to continue what he was doing. While Yangyang reached out for a bottle of lube on the bed. Pouring out a generous amount of it on his fingers and smear it all over his own hole.

He rubs his finger, slowly put his own index finger into his own hole, while Xiaojun making Hendery busy as he continues to play with Hendery’s nipples. Without even waiting any longer, Yangyang poured a generous amount of lube on Hendery’s dick, letting the tip of Hendery’s dick pushing into him.

Hendery let out a groan as he feels the pressure on his dick as Yangyang pushed himself on his dick. Yangyang still had grin on his lips as he handed Xiaojun the bottle of lube, making Xiaojun pushed Hendery into Yangyang deeper until he bottomed. Eliciting a loud moan from Yangyang and Hendery.

“Sshh! You don’t want the neighbor to hear us don’t you?”

Xiaojun whispered with a smirk on his lips as he poured a generous amount of lube into his hands, he rubs his finger, slowly put his index finger into Hendery’s hole, making Hendery let out a hiss of pain. With worry in his face he asked Hendery.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just, a little bit slower alright?”

Xiaojun nodded at Hendery’s words, he slowed down his pace, from putting a second finger to third finger he was careful with Hendery. Not wanting to hurt him with his own carelessness.

As he deemed Hendery was enough of preparing, Xiaojun poured the lube onto his hand to coat his dick. Afterwards he his wet tip of his dick on Hendery’s hole, teasing him as he brushed his hole, but not putting in. Hendery whined as he feels frustrated by Xiaojun’s action.

“Ple—please!” he whined, as he pushed himself back onto Xiaojun’s dick.

Xiaojun smirked at Hendery’s plea, then let himself slide in agonizing slow to Hendery’s liking, his hips bucking up making Yangyang moaned loudly.

“Shh, be patient!”

At this moment Xiaojun slide into him and slowly thrusting into Hendery, making Hendery also thrusting deeper into Yangyang. Both of them let out a loud moan as Hendery thrusting deeper into Yangyang and Xiaojun reaching a spot that he didn’t even know exist.

Hendery’s face was filled with tears as he was overwhelmed by pleasure he was feeling.

“A—ah! This looks suits you well!” Yangyang commented as he was under Hendery, caressing Hendery’s face and wiped the tears from his face. Xiaojun pressed his body to Hendery, sinking his dick deeper into him. simultaneously, sinking Hendery deeper into Yangyang.

Sandwiching Hendery between their bodies, with occasionally Xiaojun turned Hendery’s face to kiss him.

Xiaojun increased his pace, thrusting into Hendery vigorously, making Yangyang’s neglected dick bouncing with precum sputtering.

Hendery’s head thrown back and soft “Oh’s” spilling from his swollen lips, every time Xiaojun thrusting into him, he can feel himself close. He sensed this and let his hand jerked Yangyang quick and harsh, and only become brutal as Yangyang’s cries out.

Yangyang’s breath become ragged with each Hendery’s wrist movement, and Xiaojun thrusting into him his pace become irregular when Yangyang and Hendery moaned, “ _gonna come!_ ”

Hendery slumped against Yangyang, when he does white are spluttering on his abdomen and his cum painting white Yangyang’s inside. Xiaojun pulled him up, supporting him as not to squishing Yangyang under him.

His body shakes as he’s overstimulated by Yangyang and Xiaojun, and his inside twisting with pleasure. Then Xiaojun pressing his body close to Hendery, and he came painting Hendery’s inside with white.

Xiaojun panted against Hendery’s shoulder, he pulled himself from Hendery and laid side to side with him. Yangyang and Hendery can feel themselves lulled into sleep, they struggled to stay awake. Xiaojun whispered at both of them, “Sleep, I’ll be here when you woke up.”

With that they feel a warm hand ran through their hair lulling them into a deep sleep.

+++

The first thing Hendery noticed is, they’re already clean from their bodily fluids and the bedsheet is already changed too.

He looked around searching for Xiaojun.

But he only found Yangyang beside him, still in his sleep. He doesn’t want to wake him up, so he waited for Xiaojun to appear. Just as he predicted, Xiaojun appearing while bringing a tray full of food.

“Oh, you woke up already.”

Xiaojun said as a smile etched on his lips, with hands full of the tray, he put down the tray on the desk. He approached Hendery, that was still on the bed. He pulled out a chair to sit down next to him.

“So, you’ll disappear today?”

A bitter smile appears on Xiaojun’s lips.

“Unfortunately, yes. Unless, you make a wish.”

“Well, then, should I?”

Xiaojun nodded rapidly at Hendery’s question, smile was now back etched on his lips. Hendery can’t get enough of his smile. It was addictive, more so now, as he was part of his life now.

“I, I wish for you to be free from the lamp.”

“Your wish is my command.”

With that words, Xiaojun bowed, placing his hand over his chest. A gentle smile was etched on his lips as he slowly snapped his finger.

An invisible shackle on his wrist and ankles were disappearing slowly, when he snapped his fingers. Xiaojun immediately hugged Hendery as tears were making its way down from Xiaojun’s face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, genie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath :
> 
> “Hey, hey, what did I just miss?”  
> “Nothing big, it’s just I’m free from the lamp now.”  
> “Wh—WHAT? You two! Why are leaving me from a historical moment?!”  
> Hendery and Xiaojun only snickered at Yangyang’s dramatics, then both of them hugged him tightly, almost made him suffocated by the hug. But what was on Yangyang’s mind was, _I wouldn’t trade them for anything. I love them._
> 
> If you like it, leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
